Desire and Regrets
by dropsofmars
Summary: Quinn Fabray is not a lesbian. So why can't she seem to get Rachel Berry out of her mind? Faberry one-shot.


Let's get one thing straight—Quinn Fabray is not a lesbian. There's no way she could possibly be a lesbian. She isn't a lesbian, she isn't bisexual, and she most certainly isn't turned on by Rachel Berry's toned, tanned pair of legs that are usually hidden behind stupid legwarmers and ridiculous pant suits, and are now being openly flaunted beneath that goddamn mini skirt she was wearing. Okay, maybe she was a little turned on—but only in the most heterosexual way possible.

At least that's what she told herself.

"So I was thinking we could sing a mash-up of the Broadway seminal classic...Quinn!" Rachel barked, snapping the blonde out of her trance. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah, Broadway. Sure."

Quinn was laying on her bed, staring blankly at the chose the ceiling to stare at because the alternative would be to stare at Rachel, who was sitting at the desk across the room—Rachel and those goddamn legs.

Rachel frowned, dropping the notepad she was scribbling notes on down on the desk. "Clearly you're not interested in this at all."

Quinn looked over at the brunette just she was adjusting positions on the chair. Her already exposed legs became a little more exposed as the skirt hiked up her thigh. "Shit," Quinn muttered.

Rachel's eyes widened,"What?"

Quinn sat up, pushing her bangs out of her face and clearing her throat."This is boring as shit, Berry."

"Oh." Rachel stood up and joined Quinn, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. A shiver bolted up Quinn's spine as their thighs brushed up against each other. "What would you prefer we do?"

A million responses to Rachel's seemingly innocent questions raced through Quinn's head, but she didn't dare voice them. "I don't know," She mumbled.

The silence that followed seemed endless. There was so much Quinn wanted to say—so much she needed to say—but she couldn't find the words.

"You know, I don't get you at all, Quinn." Rachel said, finally breaking the silence. Quinn raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue. "I understand why you asked me to sing a duet together. I'll admit that our last duet was spectacular and we do have wonderful vocal chemistry. But here I am, trying to work on our next duet, and you're completely uninterested. Which leads me to believe that you don't give a damn about this duet and our vocal chemistry, and you just wanted to spend time with me. However, that doesn't make any sense seeing as you hate me—"

"I don't hate you." Quinn said, actually looking Rachel in the eyes for the first time since she came over. God, she has beautiful eyes.

Rachel rolled those beautiful eyes, "Well, you certainly don't like me."  
>"I do like you," Quinn said intensely. Rachel turned away, whether it be because Quinn had made her uncomfortable or to hide the scarlett shade that her cheeks were turning. Quinn placed a hand on one of Rachel's scarlett cheeks and brought her eyes back to face her own. "A lot."<p>

Their faces were inches away from each other, and Quinn's stomach began to flip. Her hand still laying softly on Rachel's cheek, her gaze moved from the brunette's gorgeous brown eyes down to her round, pink lips.

Surprisingly, Rachel was the one to close the distance between them. She placed her hands on the back of Quinn's head and locked their lips together. Quinn kissed her back enthusiastically—tasting the lips she had dreamed of kissing since the first time they met.

Rachel pulled away suddenly and placed her fingers on her lips. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I shouldn't have—"  
>"Don't be," Quinn grinned, pinning Rachel down on the bed. "I was going to do the same thing." Rachel's eyes were a mixture of bewilderment and pure excitment. A smiled crept across her lips. God, those lips. Quinn wanted to devour those lips.<p>

When Quinn initiated the second kiss, it was much more aggresive than before. As Rachel's lips parted in a sigh, Quinn slipped her tongue in, exploring her mouth. Suddenly, she felt Rachel's cool hands slip up the back of her dress. Quinn unlocked their tangled tongues and opened her eyes, her face still a mere couple of inches away from Rachel.

Rachel must have misread Quinn's expression, because she dropped her hands, sat up quickly, and turned an even brighter shade of red. "I'm sorry, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head and chuckled. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and quickly pulled it over her head, tossing it across the room. Rachel's mouth dropped as she stared at Quinn in a lace bra and panties, only making Quinn laugh even more. She placed a swift kiss on Rachel's cheek and moved her hand down the the hem of Rachel's shirt, tugging lightly. She carefully examined Rachel's face, as if to ask for permission. Rachel looked up from underneath her long, dark lashes and nodded shyly. Quinn slipped her hand up Rachel's shirt, rubbing up to her ribcage and back down to her hips. Rachel lifted her arms up as Quinn pulled the shirt over her head. Quinn's breath hitched as she stared at Rachel's stomach. Jesus Christ. Who knew that Berry had abs? She hungrily ripped of that goddamn mini skirt so she could fully look at those goddamn legs. She stifled a giggle when she caught sight of Rachel's white cotton panties covered in gold stars.

"I-I didn't know that we...I wouldn't have worn...I thought that..." Rachel stammered nervously.

"I think they're cute," Quinn whispered, before locking her lips back with Rachel's. She placed one hand on the back of Rachel's thigh, and tangled the other in her hair. Rachel moaned in delight. Fuck. She just fucking moaned.

Wait, Quinn thought. She got up from the bed and walked across the room. She heard Rachel whimper. "Where are you going?"

"It's all about the teasing," Quinn chanted in a barely audible whisper. She turned slowly to face Rachel and raised her eyebrows suggestively. With a swift movement, she had her bra unhooked and her bare back exposed. She turned away from Rachel again before slowly dropping the bra to the floor. Back still turned, she rubbed her hard nipples and let out a long moan. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Rachel on the bed, who was wide eyed and barely breathing.

Quinn slid her hand into her soaked panties and rubbed her clit a few times, her motions teasingly slow, before sliding her hand back out. She watched Rachel over her shoulder again as she completely dropped the panties to her ankles. She smiled smugly at Rachel's face, and then around completely. If Rachel was breathing before, then the sight of Quinn Fabray's naked body sure as hell changed hat. Quinn stood there completely still, letting Rachel stare. She wondered if Rachel had ever seen another girl naked before. After a moment, Quinn walked a foot closer to the bed. "Touch yourself," She commanded in husky whisper.

"W-what?"

Quinn closed the distance between her and Rachel, who was sitting up straight at the foot of Quinn's bed. She kissed the brunette lightly on the lips, followed by a soft line of kisses across her jaw and to her ear. "Touch yourself," She repeated in her ear, her voice a sensual whisper. "Think about me, and touch yourself." As she sat down across on the bed across from Rachel, she added with a smug smile, "I'm sure you've done it before."

Rachel smiled sheepishly and giggled. She slipped her cotton panties past her hips, down her thighs, past her knees, and kicked them off of her ankles. Without taking her eyes off of Quinn, she slowly pushed a finger inside herself. Quinn stared intently, her eyes filled with lust, as Rachel rubbed hard circles on her clit. Rachel closed her eyes and dropped her head back, and it took every ounce of willpower that Quinn had not to join Rachel—to stick her own fingers inside of her and suck on that long, beautiful neck. Rachel whimpered quietly, making Quinn practically soak the comforter. "Oh God, Berry." Quinn whispered.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel yelled out. With that, Quinn couldn't take it anymore—she pounced on Rachel, pinning her down and sucking on her lips. Without detatching their tongues, Quinn moved her hands to Rachel's back, unhooked her bra, and flung it across the room. She moved her hand over Rachel's breast and squeezed as hard as she could. She rubbed her nipples. Jesus, her nipples were so fucking hard.

Rachel pushed Quinn over, switching their positions so she was on top of the blonde. She kissed her cheek and then her neck. She pulled her head away slightly to stare at Quinn's breasts for a moment, then quickly pecked each of her nipples. Her lips lingered at the second nipple, kissing it again, and licking it, and—oh God, did she just bite it? Rachel looked up at Quinn with an apologetic smile that said Sorry I just bit your sensitive nipples, you're just so fucking hot I couldn't resist. She kissed all the way down her stomach until reaching her soaking wet slit. Quinn's toes curled with pleasure as Rachel licked her dry. Oh God, it felt fantastic.

Rachel slipped her tongue inside of Quinn started to suck on her clit. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" Quinn yelled. "Fuck,

Rachel. Don't stop." As she sucked harder, she slipped two fingers inside. Quinn's back arched. "Oh God, Rachel. Oh God, I'm so close." Her heavy breathing and trembling body reiterated the statement. Rachel stuck a third finger in and quickened her pace. Quinn began to move her hips along with Rachel's magical fingers.

With a final thrust, Quinn screamed Rachel's name. Warmness seeped throughout every nerve of her body as she entered her own personal cloud nine. She panted breathlessly as Rachel licked her fingers clean and laid down next to her. Quinn looked over at Rachel, who was beaming next to her. She rubbed the brunette's cheek bone with her thumb and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. Quinn stared down at Rachel's naked body, her breasts, her abs, her wet pussy. Now it's your turn, she thought as she sat up and straddled Rachel. Rachel Berry, get ready to have your world rocked.  
>"I love you," Rachel said quietly.<p>

Shit. With those three words Quinn tensed up and quickly got off of Rachel. Love? What the hell did she mean by love? They just fucked once...oh God, she fucked Rachel Berry. Quinn's mind was racing. "Rachel, I think you should leave."

"I'm sorry, I know that was too much. We'll have to be dating for at least six months before—"  
>"Dating? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not a lesbian!" Quinn jumped off the bed and backed away.<br>"But we—"

"I'm not a lesbian! This didn't mean anything! Now get the fuck out of my house," Quinn yelled, her hands shaking with anger.

Rachel shook her head, her face both disappointed and disgusted. She looked as if she had so much to say, but she held her tongue. She got dressed quickly, and without another word left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her bare legs and began to cry. She is not a lesbian. It doesn't matter that having Rachel Berry go down on her was one of the greatest feelings she had ever experienced, and it didn't matter that watching Rachel Berry walk away was one of the worst.

Quinn Fabray is not a lesbian.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I'm suffering from hiatus withdrawals and decided to give fanfiction a try. Let me know what you think! <em>


End file.
